Breaking News
by Gottahavemyncis
Summary: Tim hears the news from Tony. Friendship. Disclaimer is on my profile.


Breaking the News

When Tony invited Tim out for a drink, Tim knew something was up. Actually he'd felt that for the past couple of weeks but exercised patience. So when they got to the bar and Tony told him the news, Tim was happy and surprised but not fall off his chair shocked. His best friend had finally agreed to take on a team of his own, that was awesome! Without thinking, Tim grabbed him in a hug that was returned in strength. "So proud of you, so happy for you! You're going to be a great Team Lead, Tony, you already are."

"Thanks man. Feels like a huge step." Tony shrugged, "Scariest part is leaving the team."

"I guess, huh. Bet that won't last too long though, you'll be too busy with your own team!"

Tony grinned and nodded. " _My_ team!"

Their drinks arrived and Tim raised his glass in a toast. "To 'Boss' DiNozzo, congratulations!"

Tony smiled, he was doing a lot of that tonight. "Yeah!"

Tim took a sip and then tilted his head, a gesture so like Gibbs that Tony chuckled to himself. "What did Gibbs have to say? And Ducky and the others?"

"Gibbs has been pushing me to step up. I…uh…when he came back from his medical leave things were pretty strange between us. You know, we talked about it." Tim nodded, he remembered, things had been rocky for awhile.

"I finally talked to him about it and that's when he started pushing. Said he wanted me to leave the nest; that it was way past time. He apologized Tim, can you believe that, for holding me back, said I should have had my own team years ago."

Tim nodded, "He's right, you know."

"Wasn't ready to leave – same as you with Okinawa."

"Got it, except I really wasn't ready to leave or to take on that particular position. But yeah, hard to leave the best team in the agency. Except now there will be two teams at the top."

With a chuckle, Tony reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

"Gonna miss you bad."

"Me too, not ready to think about that yet. So, Ducky, Abby, Jimmy, Ellie?"

"Told Ducky, haven't told Abby yet or the others."

Tim thought about that, "Thanks DiNozzo, I'm honored, but Abby and Jimmy…"

"Wanted to tell you first and then have you join with the others, invited them for lunch tomorrow."

"And I'll be hearing it for the first time?"

Tony scrunched his face, "Yeah, you ok with that?"

Tim thought for a moment, how he'd deal with hearing the news a second time, pretending it was the first. "If anyone calls me out for not acting surprised I'll say it's about time and that I heard rumors and yeah I can help Abby, she's gonna be pretty upset."

"That'll work and thanks."

When he got home that night, Tim sat on his couch, thinking of the team without Tony, hell, everyday life without Tony. Yes he was happy for him and proud of him but this was a huge change. And yeah, he knew very well that most teams like theirs didn't stay together for as long as they had. Tony and Gibbs, something like 15- 16 years and he'd joined the team 12 years ago. Losing Kate, accepting Ziva, losing Gibbs all the times he'd left or been away, twice losing Ziva, bringing in Ellie; all but Kate's death paled alongside the challenge of Gibbs' team without Tony's presence. He'd been their rock, the one who kept them together through death, injuries (even his own), departures, Gibbs' various moods; he'd been their very own DiNozzo superglue. He was infinitely glad they'd found a way through their differences, more like accepted and embraced them and become friends, best friends.

He knew they'd try to stay in touch and they would for a while but eventually their busy lives would pull them apart, the calls and e-mails would be further and further apart. He was pulled from his thoughts by his phone. He smiled as he answered, trust Ducky to check on him.

"Hi Ducky."

"Hello Timothy. I thought I'd see how you're doing with Tony's news."

"Happy and proud, but sad and a little scared, I'm going to miss him something fierce."

"Yes, me too. What I want to tell you, my boy, is that with the experiences and friendship you two have shared, you'll never be strangers, you'll never lose your friendship. When next you two meet, even if it's 30 years from now, there might be a few minutes of awkwardness but then you'll find your place with each other again. And the time and distance will melt away and you'll be Tim and Tony still. At my age I know this for a fact."

Tim swallowed, "Thanks Ducky, that's good to know. Will you tell Tony too?"

"I already have, lad and Jethro already knows."

When Tim disconnected he felt a little better although he still couldn't fathom the idea of the bullpen without flying paper airplanes, paper bombs, movie references, jokes to break the tension, Tony's ability to distract Gibbs from bad moods or bad decisions, the drawer full of Gibbs' medals and of course his friend's investigative skills, intuition and dogged persistence.

Life was sure going to be different.

Finis

My take on the news that Michael Weatherly/Tony DiNozzo is leaving the show/team and Tim's reaction. I can't imagine the show without DiNozzo. Yes, I said that. McGee and Gibbs are my favorites but DiNozzo's grown on me over the years and I've come to see the three of them as something very special together. I wish Weatherly all the best and thank him for his years of excellent work.


End file.
